


Rock Stars and Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @casdeanqveen I’d love any type of fic that involves Dean as a rockstar!! I love all your fics and if you don’t want to do it, don’t worry ❤️





	Rock Stars and Love

Dean groaned, rolling over. He was surprised when the other side of his bed was empty. Where the hell were you? Furrowing his brows, he sat up. He could tell that you hadn’t even been to bed last night. Then again, he could barely remember most of last night. Yawning, he pushed the blankets off him and got out of bed. “Babe?” He called, scratching the back of his neck.

Walking out of his room, he stretched his back. “Yo!” He yelled, receiving nothing but silence in return. There hadn’t been a night since the two of you started dating that he’d slept alone. He shuffled his way down to the kitchen for some coffee and stopped in the door when he saw you sitting at the table. You were reading a book, and sipping some coffee. “I was trying to find you.” He said as he moved forward.

You looked over your book and raised an eyebrow. “So you do know I exist?” You asked, your voice sounding bored.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He asked, grabbing a mug.

“Last night, during the after party. I kept trying to talk to you, but you were too busy with the band getting _trashed_.” You told him, putting your book down. “By the time two rolled around, I went home with Vanessa.”

He groaned. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m still getting used to all this.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I’ve been your girlfriend for six years, Dean. You’ve been famous for less than a year. I’d think that it wouldn’t be hard to remember who I am. Or are you going to be one of those rock stars that goes after some hot piece of ass now that he’s got money?”

“God, no! I love you!” He told you, stirring his coffee. “I was excited after the turn out to last night’s concert, babe. I was celebrating with the band. So what? It’s not like I was off with some groupie.”

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your book and coffee. “I just hope it doesn’t get to that point. I was with you when you were a broke musician sleeping on friend’s couches, living off Ramen. Don’t hurt the people that truly care about you for those who only see dollar signs.” You walked out, wanting to change out of the clothes from the night before.

Dean watched you go, knowing that you were right. He was getting so caught up in the fame, that he’d been brushing off everyone else. Knowing you, you’d want time to cool off, so he sat at the table, drinking his coffee. Half way through his mug, it was cold, so he abandoned it to look for you. He’d bought this house six months ago, and it was a lot bigger than he was used to.

He found you lounging on the balcony that was connected to the room you shared with him. You heard him walk out and sit down, but didn’t open your eyes. “Are you bored, Dean?” Your voice was quiet.

“Bored? No.”

You turned your head, glancing at him. “_Please _don’t let us get to that point. If you reach the point where you can’t see yourself with me, let me know. Don’t keep me around out of pity.”

Dean moved to sit next to you, his hand cupping your cheek. “I will never, ever reach that point. I love you.” He kissed you gently.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that after party, and he seemed to be trying more. He was on the road now, so you didn’t see him as much as you’d like. One morning while you were eating breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Confused, you answered it. It was a delivery of roses, and an envelope. Smiling, you thanked the delivery man and shut the door. When you opened the envelope, a handwritten note fell out.

_You’re joining me for tonight’s show. Limo will be picking you up at 10am. Don’t worry about luggage. That’s taken care of._

_I love you,  
Dean_

You chuckled, shaking your head. After putting the roses in a vase, you finished your breakfast. You had two hours until your ride showed up. You knew it would be a long drive, as he was performing six hours away that night.

You arrived an two hours before the show, and were ushered into the hotel. There, you were dressed, your make up was done, and so was your hair. You felt like a Barbie doll. Thankfully, they didn’t do anything over the top, keeping it to your style.

The team was quick, and then you were led back to the limo, and driven to the concert. You had yet to see Dean, or any of the band. One of the bodyguards led you to backstage, where you saw Dean. He grinned when he saw you, kissing you gently. “What’s all this about, Dean?”

“Can’t I treat my girl?” He chuckled.

“You didn’t have to do all this. I could have watched you in jeans and a t-shirt.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before he was told he needed to make his way towards the stage. He kissed you once more and walked away. As you watched him, you bit your lip. You moved to where you could watch him, smiling. He always looked so happy when he performed, and that’s why you supported him. Even when he got paid next to nothing for a gig, you wanted him happy.

Halfway through his set, he stopped playing, which was surprising. That wasn’t something that he did. “Now, I have a _very _special guest here with me tonight.” You furrowed your brows. Who was that? “My girl, Y/N. Come on out here, babe.” Your eyes went wide. “Don’t be shy.” He chuckled.

Slowly you walked out to him, a nervous smile on your face. You waved to the crowd who was screaming. It was so damn loud. Looking at him, the nerves seemed to calm down a bit.

Dean took your hand. “Now, this is the one you need to be thanking! She supported me when I was nothing but a broke punk. Sleeping on couches and eating the cheapest foods I could.” He grinned at you. “She pushed me to follow my dream. Thanks to her, I’m here, performing for all of you. Give her the loudest cheer you can!” The crowd went nuts, making you laugh. “Now, I surprised her- having her come here, getting pampered, and pulling her out. There’s one more thing, though. Some of you were given letters when you came in. I’m hoping no one switched seats or anything. So, if you got a letter, hold them up!”

You were shocked when the words ‘will you marry me?’ were held up. “Oh my god.” You gasped. Turning to look at him, your eyes watered.

“You loved me when I was nothing but a rocker with a dream. I am who I am thanks to you. You’re the real rock star. Marry me?” He gave you that smirk that made you weak at the knees.

“Yes.” You grinned. He slipped the ring on your finger before pulling you in for a kiss. You laughed, never expecting him to be the marrying type. “Get on with your show. We can celebrate later.” You pecked his lips once more.

He nodded, taking a deep breath before watching you walk away. “Now let’s get back to why we’re all here! MUSIC!”

You laughed from the side. He’d forever act like an overgrown sixteen-year-old.


End file.
